Adam Xclusiv
PRW History Xclusiv & his girlfriend Sherri Taylor debuted in PRW in mid-September. Since then X & Sherri have never ceased to amaze the PRW audience. X is a loud mouth who thinks he owns the place. Shortly after his debut he got into an altercation with a guy that went by the name of Abel Grayce. This led to a match between the 2 at Superbattle 2006. X came out with the win being victorious in his PRW Debut. X took that win to the sky as he used it as a way to attempt to put himself over. Another altercation would come, this time with Shane Hunter. Shane Hunter at the time was another rookie star that had something to prove. X challenged him to a match that was set. Shane didn't show and X took it as fright! X was very high on himself them, claiming to have killed 2 careers in his first month of competition. Shane re-emerged though, he didn't want anything to do with X! In late October, Xclusiv came out the ring for a speech. That was interrupted by Mr J.R Carter. A talented wrestler with no good intentions for Xclusiv. The cool calm collected Carter took a slow approach to X but, X blew it al out of proportion making arrogant comments at the Country star. This led to a match at Christmas Carnage that was ruled in Carter's favor. X didn't show up at the ppv. Carter gained the decision but, that wasn't enouhg for him. X showe up the next night and explained to everyone that he meant not to show up. He then made rematch announcement that would start immediately. In the 2nd of their battles X would come out on top making the talented J.R Carter bleed on the PRW stage. Again that wasn't enough. Another rematch would take place at PRW's Golden Opportunity! This time Carter would get his revenge, taking X to his limit an pinning him 1..2...3. X has been known to crash a party and that was no different when he and Sherri walked in on The Mask. The Mask warned X to get out of dodge but, X being the stubborm guy that he is, had to dig a hole. He pushd Mask to the point where they would have a battle. But, there was a twist. Sherri took a liking to Mask and made him believe that she was on his side. So the match was set Xclusiv vs The Mask for the #5 Contendership to the European Champion. If Mask wins if X wins he becomes #5 Contender & gets the mask. The plan turned ugly when at PRW's Tough Love, when Sherri's double cross went array. Mask overcame the odds and X was defeated. This put X under the radar for a sec. He laid low for a little bit before competing in a fed-wide battle royal for the World Title Contenderhsip. X was eliminated early in the contest but that didn't stop him. X made a remark to PRW's Cardinal. Cardinal is known for being crazy & dangerous. X puts the mic up to his mouth and he goes off. Cardinal has just returned from a hiatus and X is the first guy to pull his card. At Blackout 2007 Cardinal pins X in the middle of the ring. Cardinal gets the return he wished for but, X is feeling unlucky. Just recently, X was entered into the North American Title Tournament to crown a new N.A Champion. In the first round X was able to avoid the beating of The Inquisition and advances to the 2nd round where he is outdone by PRW's Matt Logan. Category:Wrestlers